1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed towards reducing the integrating cavity effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners and other image capture devices read information from an original image to generate electronic data representing the scanned original image. A typical image capturing device includes an illumination system including a light source and an array of photosensitive elements, and may include mirrors and/or lenses. The photosensitive elements produce electrical signals in proportion to the amount of light to which each photosensitive element has been exposed. The mirrors and lenses, if included, usually are mounted in a cavity between an imaging surface on which the original image sits and a surface on which the light source and the photosensitive elements are mounted. The original image is placed on the imaging surface. The light source is aimed at the original image. The light reflects off the original image back into the cavity toward the photosensitive elements, where the intensity of the reflected light is measured.